1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a circuit configuration and method of manufacture of a transient voltage suppressor (TVS). More particularly, this invention relates to an improved circuit configuration and method of manufacture of a transient voltage suppressor (TVS) with greatly reduced snapback.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
The transient voltage suppressors (TVS) are commonly applied for protecting integrated circuits from damages due to the inadvertent occurrence of an over voltage imposed onto the integrated circuit. An integrated circuit is designed to operate over a normal range of voltages. However, in situations such as electrostatic discharge (ESD), electrical fast transients and lightning, an unexpected and an uncontrollable high voltage may accidentally strike onto the circuit. The TVS devices are required to serve the protection functions to circumvent the damages that are likely to occur to the integrated circuits when such over voltage conditions occur. As increasing number of devices are implemented with the integrated circuits that are vulnerable to over voltage damages, demands for TVS protection are also increased. Exemplary applications of TVS can be found in the USB power and data line protection, Digital video interface, high speed Ethernet, Notebook computers, monitors and flat panel displays.
FIG. 1A-1 shows a typical commercially available two-channel TVS array 10. There are two sets of steering diodes, i.e., diodes 15-H and 15-L and 20-H and 20-L respectively for each of the two input/output (I/Os) terminals I/O-1 and I/O-2. Furthermore, there is a Zener diode, i.e., diode 30, with a larger size to function as an avalanche diode from the high voltage terminal, i.e., terminal Vcc, to the ground voltage terminal, i.e., terminal Gnd. At a time when a positive voltage strikes on one of the I/O pads, the high side diodes 15-H and 20-H provide a forward bias and are clamped by the large Vcc-Gnd diodes, e.g., the Zener diode 30. The steering diodes 15-H and 15-L and 20-H and 20-L are designed with a small size to reduce the I/O capacitance and thereby reducing the insertion loss in high-speed lines such as fast Ethernet applications. FIG. 1A-2 shows the reverse current IR versus reverse blocking voltage characteristics of the two-channel between the Vcc and the ground voltage of the TVS 10 shown in FIG. 1A-1. The reverse current IR as that shown in the diagram of FIG. 1A-2 represents a reverse current conducted through the Zener diode, i.e., between Vcc and GND. Here it is assumed that the reverse BV of each steering diode is higher than the reverse BV of the Zener diode. But note that at high currents when the Vcc to Gnd pad voltage is equal or higher than the summation of the reverse BV of the steering diodes then the current would also flow through all the two series steering diode paths. Since the Zener diode has higher resistance per unit area compared with BJT or SCR and BJT this is actually a disadvantage at higher currents because the steering diodes also have to be rugged in reverse conduction. In the case of the SCR+BJT the Zener clamp voltage is lower at higher currents and hence the steering diodes paths will not conduct. The breakdown voltage of the Vcc-Gnd diode 30 and the steering diodes 15 and 20 should be greater than the operating voltage (Vrwm) so that these diodes only turn-on during the voltage transients. The problem with the Vcc-Gnd clamp diodes is that typically these diodes are very resistive in reverse blocking mode and require large area to reduce resistance. As shown in FIG. 1A-2, the high resistance leads to the increase of BV at high current. This is not desirable as high BV not only causes the break down of steering diodes as described above but also causes damage to the circuit the TVS device intends to protect. The requirement to have large diode size thus limits further miniaturization of a device when such TVS circuit is implemented.
One common method used in the integrated circuits to circumvent this drawback is to use a Zener triggered NPN as the clamp device as that shown in FIG. 1B-1. The TVS circuit 50 shown in FIG. 1B-1 comprises a NPN bipolar transistor 55 connected in parallel to a Zener diode 60 to function as a Zener triggered NPN bipolar TVS device. FIG. 1B-2 shows a current-voltage (IV) diagram for the Zener triggered NPN diode device. FIG. 1B-2 illustrates that when the collector voltage of the NPN 55 reaches the breakdown voltage of the Zener diode 60, the NPN bipolar turns-on and snaps back to a lower voltage called the BVceo or holding voltage where BVceo stands for collector to emitter breakdown voltage with base left open. However, in a device that implements a TVS circuit, the snap-back phenomenon is not desirable. The snap-back creates a sudden drop of the reverse voltage that often causes the circuit oscillations due to negative resistance.
Therefore, a need still exists in the fields of circuit design and device manufactures for providing a new and improved circuit configuration and manufacturing method to resolve the above-discussed difficulties. Specifically, a need still exists to provide new and improved TVS circuits that can perform good voltage clamping function, occupying smaller areas and eliminating or reducing snapback voltage variations.